Silencio
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora hyperdude. Akira en privado, y un pensativo Shirogane meditando sobre él. ShiroAki. Porque el silencio es solitario, así que es mejor tener a alguien con quien estar en silencio.


"**Silencio"**.

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de hyperdude)

Ooooooh, Akiiiiiiraaaaaaaaaaa… Cuando leí este fic por primera vez, hace ya un montonazo de tiempo, me enamoré perdidamente de la narración. Me enamoré perdidamente de la vida de Akira contada por esta chica. Me enamoré del fic y sus descripciones _que se ven muy reales para mí._ Akira de golpe pareció estar al alcance de mi mano (buá, lo está de hecho: si me doy vuelta lo tengo siendo abrazado por Shirogane en una imagen pegada en mi librero pequeño. ¿Alguien se acuerda que alguna vez dije que hablaba con sus imágenes? ¿Y que cambian de expresión? ¡Jajajajaja, nooooo, no toy looooca!... Sí lo estoy. Totalmente); era un Akira como a una le gustaría ver en backstage… Amo este fic, es muy humano, según mi parecer. También triste en muchas formas, y que demuestra y deja en claro los por qué del comportamiento de este chico, al que antes no lo entendía muy bien y ahora comienzo a comprenderlo mejor. Supongo que ha de ser difícil saberlo todo y no encontrar el placer de experimentar nada que ya sabés de memoria cómo funciona… Sin embargo, parece que ello no ha menoscabado sus sentimientos, pues los tiene. Menos mal!

Me encantaría que hubiese más fics así, la verdad.

Y estoy encantada de que Shirogane exista para amarlo.

Y el desgraciado no se quiere dejar adoptar por mí!. No quiere ser mi hermano!. Akira, te quiero de hermano menor mío, mecachendiez! Ya hace como cuatro años que estás con la Familia, dejate adoptar!

Volviendo al tema fic, la autora del mismo se llama, como dice arriba de todo, hyperdude. En el Fandom de Monochrome Factor tiene cuatro fics, uno de los cuales es este y los otros se llaman "Dial Tone", "Mist", y "Believer". Hace tiempo que quería traducir sus historias, pero como la chica estaba desaparecida no me animaba a escribirle (por poner un ejemplo, todavía estoy persiguiendo a Wolfsinkyros a ver si la puedo contactar, que hace mil años desapareció y tiene material interesante para traducir…). Un día se me ocurre visitar otra vez su perfil… y encuentro que lo había actualizado! Ahí nomás le mandé un privado volando pidiendo los permisos correspondientes, y medio que pasó un tiempito, pero me contestó!. Por supuesto, sí a todo, si no no estaría publicando esto ahora…

Como siempre, pido disculpas por alguna que otra inconsistencia en la traducción (sinceramente hay párrafos que me dieron un dolor de cabeza tremendo a la hora de ponerlos en español), porque ya se sabe, nadie es perfecto, y yo menos traduciendo, jó!.

Qué feliz me hace volver al Fandom. Qué feliz soy haciendo algo que me gusta tanto, como escribir y traducir. Me faltaría aprender a dibujar, y ya estaría el combo completo, no?. Mil disculpas por toda la tardanza; muchos abrazos a quienes me siguen y me dejan review, y aviso que suelo leer los perfiles de todos, porque es importante para mí conocer a la persona detrás de cada fic y review!.

Bueno, basta de palabrerío, y al fic!

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Silencio" © hyperdude.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 21 de Enero de 2013. Hora: 19:15. Fecha de término de traducción: 5 de Mayo de 2013. Hora: 00:26]

Silencio.

_**Se aplican todos los disclaimers usuales.**_

N/A: Un fic más antes de volver a la escuela. Porque creo que Akira es atractivo y dulce y un personaje super impresionante (y por ello tengo que justificar todo sobre él), y porque no importa cuánto desee que no sea cierto, todo lo que salta en mi cabeza es cliché. Espero que les guste, de todas formas.

De algún modo me molesta que nunca veamos a los padres de Akira, o que los oigamos nombrar, incluso si lo mismo ocurre para Aya. Cuando se llega al punto de las relaciones personales de Akira, sólo escuchas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, como Jun, Kou y Kengo, y ni siquiera es una cantidad importante de información, y no hay mucha explicación sobre cómo Akira, Kengo y Aya se volvieron amigos. Bueno, con los dos últimos al menos—conoces sus relaciones actuales, por ejemplo Mayu, y ese sempai de kendo de Aya, el que ejecutó los asesinatos múltiples.

En el anime, la habitación de Akira es también la única que tiene las luces encendidas, por ejemplo, en el primer episodio. Pero aún así sólo puedes ver la parte superior, y el pasillo que lleva a la puerta principal también está iluminado aunque no hay otras luces, pero ello podría haber sido así sólo porque Akira bajaba las escaleras con furia para gritarle a Kengo. En esa escena, al parecer ya es entrada la noche. En el manga las cosas son diferentes—Kengo y Haruka no hacen aparición todavía, y Aya se presenta en el umbral de la casa de Akira para llevarlo a la escuela con ella a las 9:30 de la noche. En el manga, Shirogane, cuando lo encuentra en la calle, le pide de encontrarse con él en la escuela a las 10 P.M. y Aya es solamente una construcción de Shirogane para atraer a Akira al establecimiento. Así que en el anime, yo ubicaría a Kengo gritándole a Akira para que saliera alrededor de las 7:30 a 8:00 de la noche. Para ese momento me imagino que incluso los padres de Akira estarían en su casa. Quizás las cosas son diferentes en Japón, sin embargo.

También boceto cosas, así que regresé y observé el diseño de la habitación de Akira detenidamente—las cosas han cambiado muchísimo. En el episodio 1 está todo repleto de libros, y hay un par de CDs y un libro en la cama donde está Akira. Luego, cuando Shirogane está enfermo en el capítulo 11, lo que hay es un almohadón de los que creo utiliza la gente para arrodillarse. Sus libreros están repletos y ninguno de los tomos se ven como manga, pero eso sólo podría tratarse de los animadores tratando de cubrir espacio. Dos tercios de su escritorio están también ocupados con libros. Pero no me pregunten cómo Shirogane puede milagrosamente leer japonés e inglés o algo.

Perdón por esta nota de autor tan extensa. Pero me imagino que si presento mi punto de vista, debería también justificarlo. El fic es un poco latoso y termina algo abruptamente, creo, pero espero que les guste el resto un poquito al menos. ¡Disfrútenlo!.

En su hogar, Akira es increíblemente silencioso.

Es un poco desorientador. Shirogane está tan acostumbrado al alboroto que rodea la vida diaria de su compañero—con Aya balanceando su espada y gritando órdenes de sumisión, Kengo y sus ruidosas declaraciones de admiración hacia su héroe y sus inoportunos comentarios, y Akira con su tipo de sarcasmo no tan amable y francas expresiones—que algunas veces olvida que incluso Akira tiene un momento en el cual no desea hablar.

La casa también es oscura y silenciosa. Su madre—_"En Tokyo, trabajando", Akira le había murmurado una vez,"Me visita una vez cada mes."_—Y su padre—_"Muerto"._

Akira es también un trabajador sorprendentemente diligente, mayormente porque siempre está aburrido, así que _necesita_ tener cosas que hacer para gastar su tiempo. Desde el instante en que llega del bar de Master, toma los libros, y Shirogane se sorprende de que incluso a veces, aún cuando Akira no ha concurrido a la clase, afronta sus ejercicios y los resuelve sin pausa.

"_Estoy aburrido, así que voy a leer"._

Su habitación es pulcra, las pilas de cosas entre el escritorio y la cama siempre varían, algunas veces hay un almohadón de la mesa ratona de cerca de la puerta, otras, la pila de CDs que está escuchando. Akira tiene una computadora en un poco visitado y un tanto polvoriento estudio escaleras abajo, pero él casi nunca la usa por diversión, únicamente para las tareas de la escuela y para búsqueda. No tiene una consola de videojuegos, y cuando enciende la televisión es sólo por una hora y media como máximo.

Akira pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo libros. Shirogane mismo no es un desapasionado de la literatura, y el silencio entre ellos es cordial y llevadero mientras se parapetan en el artificialmente iluminado solaz del cuarto de Akira. Los cinco estantes del librero están casi llenos; el pequeño armario a su lado tiene otra hilera de libros revistiendo el espacio hasta el tope. En el escritorio, los libros ocupan la mayor parte del espacio vertical entre la lámpara fluorescente y la pared. Shirogane queda encantado cuando descubre interesantes textos, cosas extrañamente psicológicas como Murakami Haruki, y se sorprende cuando halla algunos clásicos en rustica como Thomas Hardy. Le parece a él que cualquier cosa remotamente interesante es algo a lo que Akira le echará mano.

"_Akira-kun, ¿por qué siempre estás tan aburrido? ¿No eres feliz con tu vida?"._

"…_No lo sé, es sólo que se siente tan…vacía"._

En momentos tranquilos, cuando Akira no tiene nada que leer y nada que escuchar, porque Akira está también irremediablemente obsesionado con la música (como lo indicaban las extensas pilas de CDs que se sienten cómodos en el gabinete de madera en el cual su estéreo descansa, mueble que también actúa como improvisada cabecera de la cama estilo occidental), sueña despierto. A Shirogane le gusta observar al muchacho cuando eso sucede, es una pequeña ventana donde el Shin puede contemplar a su compañero en silencio, mirar el bronceado de su piel, aquellos hermosos ojos verde-gris enmarcados por oscuras pestañas y la larga columna de su cuello obstruido sólo por el extraño collar negro que el chico viste cada día, el cual Shirogane, hablando honestamente, encuentra sexy. Hay un destello de plata en el lóbulo izquierdo de Akira, los labios que descansan uno sobre el otro, moviéndose de acuerdo a los pensamientos arremolinándose a través de la mente del chico, y el grácil, delgado cuerpo echado sobre las sábanas ligeramente lavandas, ropa y tela perfilando sus líneas, sus formas, sus pendientes, ángulos y curvas.

Este es Akira.

Y la habitación de Akira, ordenada para ser la de un adolescente de dieciséis años. No hay fotos en ninguna parte de la casa, y la habitación no es una excepción. Los libros ya leídos y los CDs abiertos son siempre deslizados en las repisas o gabinetes, y hay otros estantes que están alineados contra la pared donde se encuentra la puerta, pequeños compartimentos verde y malva (¿o es rosa?. Cómo Akira le permitiría nunca a Shirogane decir que posee algo rosa, dios lo prohíba), con ménsulas horizontales de forma oval con las tapas firmemente apoyadas sobre los bordes abiertos. No hay ropas desparramadas fortuitamente sobre el piso, y si las hay, es porque van a ser colgadas o dobladas y guardadas al final del día. No hay restos de goma de borrar, papeles, lápices desordenando el escritorio, y cualquier migaja ensuciando el piso se limpia cuando Akira pasa la aspiradora, lo cual es una vez cada dos o tres semanas.

Shirogane encuentra muy dulce el hecho de que Akira es irremediablemente doméstico, pero también encuentra triste que lo sea por necesidad. Akira no tiene a su madre para que haga esas cosas por él, como otros chicos (aún la madre de Kengo encuentra el tiempo para lavar sus ropas y planchar su uniforme), así que Akira lava sus propias prendas y ropa interior, plancha su propio uniforme, limpia su habitación, y friega el piso de su propio comedor.

Su momento favorito es cuando Akira cocina. El muchacho se viste con un blanco delantal que llega hasta sus rodillas, revolviendo la carne en una sartén con los palillos, pidiendo con la suave voz que utiliza en su hogar—

"_¿Shirogane, podrías por favor pasarme el aceite de canola?"._

"_¿El aceite de sésamo?"._

"_¿El vino de arroz?"._

"_¿La salsa de soja?"._

_Y al final—"Gracias"._

Shirogane aprende también a cocinar mirando a Akira, quien es un poco reacio—"No quiero que sea rápido, cocinar lleva su tiempo y esa es la mayor ventaja, de ese modo no estoy tan _aburrido_—". Pero se vuelve habitual ver un cuchillo flotante picando las cebollas, cerca de un lloroso Akira picando zanahorias mientras le grita al transparente aire. Eso hace feliz a Shirogane, hay allí un sentimiento de camaradería y silenciosa compañía y se sientan a comer juntos, y algunas veces incluso pueden iniciar una conversación.

"_Ne, Akira-kun, ¿te gustó la película que pasaron anoche?."_

"_Estaba interesante. Aquel tipo, el rubio, era un gran idiota. Igual a Kengo…"_

"_Esa no es una muy linda cosa para decir sobre tu amigo."_

"_¿Amigo? ¡Pfft! Lo denomino como lo que es."_

Akira hace también las compras de los alimentos, y cuando tiene el tiempo (y de algún modo tiene mucho tiempo libre que parece brotar de ningún lado), hornea cosas y experimenta con sus habilidades culinarias, porque al menos está en movimiento, haciendo _algo_. El dinero para todo eso proviene de su madre, quien tiene un trabajo bien remunerado y más que suficiente para pagar por su apartamento, las cuentas de esta casa, su diario vivir y el de su hijo, todo al mismo tiempo. Shirogane se pregunta a veces, sólo por diversión, si la madre de Akira trabaja para la mafia, ¿porque de qué otra manera podría pagarlo todo?.

Aún así Akira es más que frugal, y aparta pequeñas cantidades de dinero para todo: para su uso personal, para compra de comestibles, para productos de higiene, para electrodomésticos, para todo y cualquier cosa bajo el sol.

La casa en sí misma está escasamente amoblada, con todos los artículos necesarios y unas cuantas pinturas al óleo y acuarelas colgadas aquí y allí, un jarrón decorativo con flores falsas sobre un pequeño mantel de encaje como centro de la mesa del comedor, un aparador lleno de vasos de sake pintados delicadamente a mano y piezas de cerámica y porcelana, y una laca de alta calidad pintada en negro y rojo y ribeteada en oro. Hay muchas más cosas aguardando ser descubiertas en una habitación designada para almacenaje, tesoros escondidos arrinconados y sin abrir, cajas de cartón sin clasificar, pero Akira nunca las toca, así que tampoco lo hace Shirogane.

Su hogar es el lugar donde mejor conoce Shirogane a Akira. Es donde descubre que Akira jamás se ha teñido el cabello antes; ese es su color natural. Es también donde descubre que puede hablar inglés fluidamente, porque su padre era un _gaijin_, y el chico nunca olvida esa parte de sí mismo, y algunas veces, en raras noches, habla con su tía paterna en América a través del teléfono cuando ella le desea un Feliz, aunque un poco solitario, Cumpleaños, en una nevada tarde de Diciembre, y permanecen en línea, hablando con voces susurradas salpicadas de nostalgia y pesados y tensos silencios antes que ambos cuelguen con algo de decoro.

Hay álbumes de fotos ocultos en los libreros del estudio, y es usualmente después de llamadas como esas que Akira los abre. Una fotografía muestra a un pequeño, felizmente sonriente Akira, aferrado y subido en los brazos de un hombre extranjero alto con cabello rubio ceniza oscuro, con sonrientes ojos verde gris tan parecidos a los del chico. Cerca de ellos está una diminuta mujer japonesa, pacífica y serena, acompañando silenciosamente. Ella tiene el cabello color caoba, y cálidos ojos avellana, y cuando Shirogane observa con suficiente atención, encuentra pequeños puntos color dorado-avellana en los ojos de Akira también.

"_No lo sé, nunca pensé realmente en ello"_, murmura Akira, recorriendo el rostro de su padre con un dedo. _"Realmente no me parezco a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?."_

Es increíble cuán reservado es Akira. A pesar de que Shirogane está con él cada momento del día, comiendo con él, yendo a la escuela con él, y ocasionalmente acosándolo, aún existen muchas piezas y partes diferentes de Akira escondidas en los oscuros rincones de la casa Nikaido. Y algunas veces, cuando Akira está semi despierto y libre del sueño en las mañanas, busca por sí mismo.

"_Shirogane…"_

"_¿Sí, Akira-kun?"_

"_¿Podrías…tomar mi mano?"_

"_Por supuesto."_

Es un extraño cambio de papeles. La mano de Akira es fría, pero la de Shirogane es cálida.

Akira no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Vaga sin objetivo, sin guía y sin luz. Siempre está aburrido porque ya no le queda nada por aprender, porque no importa lo que los profesores digan, una educación académica no importa tanto como la personalidad de un individuo. La personalidad es el impulso y la motivación, la educación es sólo el soporte. Akira ya sabe lo que los adultos han aprendido en sus treintas y sus cuarentas_—pero no su madre, ella tiene apenas treinta y seis años y está tan envejecida, y su padre nunca alcanzó los treinta y uno_—, él sabe que la soledad y la independencia vienen juntos, conoce la amargura que sube a su garganta cuando llega a una casa vacía

"_Tadaima…"_

y saluda a vacías sombras. Akira comprende el zozobrante silencio y la opresiva oscuridad que rodea su hogar en la noche y conoce la desesperanza de la vida trivial que le aguarda cuando crezca.

Akira es un adolescente perpetuamente atascado en la crisis de la mediana edad.

Shirogane es su ángel salvador.

"Okaeri, Akira-kun", susurra Shirogane afectuosamente en su oído.

Shirogane siempre está allí, y Shirogane nunca lo dejará. Akira no está seguro de cómo responder, y de cómo reaccionar, así que se sonroja cuando se tocan, se sonroja cuando la sombra se acerca demasiado, y huye de cualquier clase de contacto íntimo. Pero le gusta, el peso de la enguantada mano de Shirogane en la suya, las fugaces caricias y el sensual aliento en su oído, y el brazo que trata de colarse por su cintura.

Eso significa que hay alguien allí, brindándole atención, _cuidando_ de él, alguien que podría estar con él hasta el mismo fin.

"_No te preocupes… Siempre estaré a tu lado. Cuando te sientas desahuciado, cuando estés lleno de fuerza, aún cuando tu cabello se vuelva blanco como el mío."_

"_Tú ya tienes el cabello blanco."_

"_¡Es plateado!. De todos modos, aún así, no puedo dejarte ni por un instante. Cuando estés durmiendo y cuando estés bañándote también…"_

Y a Akira le gusta. Lo esconde muy, muy profundamente, porque es embarazoso y él nunca sintió algo como esto antes y no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

Y Shirogane sólo cree que es lindo. En un modo, a pesar de los gritos y exclamaciones de confío y no confío de Akira, Shirogane está feliz de que el chico esté tan escandalizado porque significa que _quiere_ confiar en él, y todos saben que la confianza es uno de los grandes pasos hacia una relación. Además está muy seguro que también él le gusta a Akira, así que mantiene en alto su optimismo, aunque algunas veces, luego de los constantes rechazos, es un poco difícil. Pero las señales definitivamente están allí.

_Akira está despierto, y permanece observando a la blanca figura en su cama, la que asume que está dormida. Duda, se sonroja, y se inclina._

"_Los siento", susurra en el oído de Shirogane, la pena pesando en su voz. Hace una pausa nuevamente, y aparta los blancos (plateados) mechones del rostro de su compañero, y sólo observa cómo duerme Shirogane, y de algún modo lo calma el saber que aún cuando el Shin es sólo una sombra, tiene un corazón que late._

"_¿Fuiste sincero aquella vez, no?", murmura Akira. "Con eso de tomarse de la manos, y los besos. Siempre has sido sincero…" El corazón de Shirogane late en su oído, firme como el tic-tac de un reloj._

"_Tal vez… tal vez yo debería ser sincero también…" se dice Akira en voz alta, porque ahora, él piensa, con su mano aferrándose ligeramente a la ropa de Shirogane, ahora tiene algo que perder, algo que casi pierde esa noche._

_Y se aparta, lentamente, porque Shirogane necesita el descanso. Y acaricia los mechones una vez más, y se inclina, rozando con sus labios en la frente del Rey Shin. Con una última mirada a la figura durmiendo en su cama, susurra un suave, "Dulces sueños" que hace eco y reverbera en la oscura, silenciosa habitación, y se desliza por la puerta para hallar algo en qué ocuparse._

_Ya no habrá más sueño para Akira esta noche._

_Escaleras arriba, Shirogane abre sus ojos, y sus labios lentamente se ensanchan en una sonrisa, y él piensa que ama a Akira sólo un poquito más._

El silencio es solitario, así que es mejor tener a alguien con quien estar en silencio.

Cuando está en casa, Akira es sorprendentemente callado, pero ahora Shirogane está en silencio con él, y no es tan malo sólo estar sentados lado a lado en la cama leyendo libros, sus brazos tocándose, sus cuerpos dándose calor el uno al otro.

No es tan malo.


End file.
